RQG 129 - Brave New World
Summary Azu and Hamid settle into their confinement, a few answers are given. Synopsis Azu and Hamid spent a week in captivity in the cellar of Wilde's Inn in Japan and try to pass the time by talking to Zolf. The episode picks up exactly where the previous episode left off. Zolf goes to fetch the items that Hamid previously requested. Hamid tells Azu about Zolf and they speculate on why he's working with Wilde again. Zolf returns with a foldable table and chairs. Hamid vouches for the trustworthiness of Azu, and Zolf agrees to talk even though he cannot let them out yet. He tells them that Wilde has been burned before by someone he trusted. Hamid is still frustrated about being kept in a cage, as he would have preferred to spent the quarantine time in Cairo with his little brother. Zolf tells them that Wilde and him didn't know about their situation in Cairo, because it's very difficult to trust any lines of communication. Hamid asks what happened to Zolf after they parted ways in Prague. Zolf apologizes for leaving and explains what he has been up to in the mean time. He tells Hamid that he and Poseidon are no longer on speaking terms, and that he hasn't spoken to the church in a long time. He wandered central Europe for a while before the infection hit, and eventually researched what his father had been up to with the Harlequins. Apparently, he was not a full member but a logistical freelancer, and Zolf decided to follow in his father's footsteps because he had nothing better to do. Hamid is a bit perturbed by the fact that he was working for the Harlequins, because he is still angry about what Kafka did in Prague. Zolf's mission while working for the Harlequins was researching the strange weather phenomena around the world. The storms apparently localized around coastlines and not in the open seas, and were specifically targeted to keep cities and people restricted and isolated. He eventually hit a dead end in his research, and he then was contacted by Wilde, who was apparently working together with Commander Barnes and Howard Carter. Azu and Hamid are both flabbergasted by the fact that Wilde and Zolf are working with Carter, because they think he is incompetent. Zolf asks how Sasha is doing. Azu and Hamid break the news that she did not make it. When Zolf asks about Bertie, Hamid questions him on how much he knows about what happened in Prague. Zolf says he only knew about the general details, but not that Bertie or Hamid's sister had died. Hamid brings him up to date with everything they have been up to; about finding Newton, and their adventures in Cairo, Damascus and Rome. Zolf realizes that, although it has been 1,5 years for him, for Hamid it has only been about a month since they had last seen each other. Hamid tells him how they lost Sasha and Grizzop, and he becomes quite upset by the fact nobody can help them get them back because the world is 'too messed up'. Azu attempts to comfort him, and Zolf tries to give them some space by getting some food. When he leaves, he eavesdrops on them. Azu asks Hamid whether he think they can get Sasha and Grizzop back. Hamid thinks that there is still a chance, although it depends where they ended up, and at what rate time is passing for them compared to Hamid and Azu. Zolf returns with food, goes back to his corner to read his book, and tells them their presence will help get things moving in Japan. When Hamid and Azu question him, he refuses to talk about the mission. Hamid is still frustrated, and Zolf apologizes, telling him he has already grieved, but that he understands that in contrast to him, they haven't had any time to process anything. Hamid says he doesn't want to get used to losing people and becomes emotional. Azu hugs him. Although Hamid questions him, Zolf does not have much more information about how the infection started than what Azu and Hamid already know. BREAK Every day Wilde comes in, has a look (asking Hamid & Azu to take their clothes off), and then talks to Zolf and leaves. Hamid notices he has a new mannerism where he gently strokes the new scar on his face when he looks at them. It is the halfway point of their captivity, and Zolf is trying to play crossword puzzles with them, but Hamid is still very frustrated about their predicament. Zolf and Azu start talking about Harrison Cambell books, and he lends a few to her. She really likes them, but prefers the earlier works. At the end of their captivity, Wilde comes in and tells them that time's up. Zolf throws the door open and immediately hugs Hamid, although Hamid is a little more hesitant about the hug. Wilde tells Azu and Hamid to come find him when they're ready. Zolf guides them upstairs to two baths that have been drawn for them. As soon as they have privacy, Hamid asks whether Azu is all right, and Azu tells him she is coping. They promise each other that they will stay together as a team. Azu and Hamid spend a while decompressing in the baths, and Zolf brings them food and offers to wash their clothes. Azu shaves her head, and Hamid takes the time to redesign the colours of his outfit. After a couple of hours, they are both ready to talk to Wilde, who is waiting in his office for them. When they walk in, Zolf is coaching Wilde on how to be a little bit more civil and warmer to Azu and Hamid. Wilde greets them with a creaky smile and a handshake, and tells them he's glad to have them back. Hamid asks whether he heard what happened to Grizzop and Sasha. Wilde confirms that he heard the news from Zolf, and then promises him that they will find Grizzop and Sasha regardless of how things go. EPISODE END Quotes * Alex: "So, what remains of the party..." * Helen: "Do you have to phrase it like that?!" -- * Alex: "I'm going to leave it to you guys, do you want to pick up exactly where you left off? Or do you want a little bit of time? Little bit of cool-down time? It's aaall good. You know what? I got time to kill. You want some downtime? Here's some downtime. You tell me, what do you want? Tell me what you want. I'll hook you up. I'll hook you up real good, Bryn. I'll hook you up real good. You want that juicy drama?" * Bryn, very tired: "I really, really, really want to zigazig ah." * Ben: "I'm not going to be your lover, okay?" -- * Hamid, talking about when Zolf left: "It was the right decision at the time, unfortunately. We could've used your help, but... that's the way of things." * Zolf: "Yeah, well... at that stage, I wouldn't have been much help." * Azu: "You're not much help now either." -- * Zolf: Look, you... You can trust them, right? Just... Look, they've passed the test, just maybe be a bit more... Civil. You're still being very standoff-ish. And I-- I get it, but also-- * Oscar: They're gonna want space. You know that. * Zolf: Yeah, but, when you were-- I know they need space, but... When they come to us, just try and be a little... Warmer. Right? * Oscar: They don't like it when I'm warm. * Zolf: Well... Wilde, like... *exasperated exhale* -- * Hamid: "Carter?!" * Azu: "Are you joking." * Hamid: "Carter was a petty criminal and an idiot!" * Zolf: "I mean, he's quite a good- quite a good sneak-thief." * Hamid, indignant: "It didn't seem like he had ANY ABILITY AT ALL when we met him!" -- * Zolf: "How is Sasha, by the way?" * Azu, after a long pause: "We lost her." * Zolf, after a pause: "Right. OK. Fair enough. Dangerous business and all that." * Azu: "No, not fair enough. Very, very, very unfair. Extremely not good." -- * Hamid: "I mean, it’s different though isn’t it? Like, the others were hostages and… wherever Grizzop and Sasha are, at least they’ve got a chance... ''I hope they’re together. I hope… they look after each other. They– they’re both survivors." -- * '''Zolf:' "It's been 18 months, I've already been through this. I've had time and I'm sorry you haven't, but... it's what I'm trying to give you." * Hamid: "I don't want to get used to losing people! We've-- It's been constant! We keep-- *starts crying* ''I can't--" * '''Helen:' "Hug! Azu hugs Hamid." -- * Helen, to Bryn/Hamid: "I think... I would like to continue just holding you for the rest of this scene." -- * Zolf: "I don't know if anyone could've stopped it, it might have been too big for individuals to be able to influence. But it might not be too big for individuals to undo." -- * Alex: "We'll all catch up on info that you all already know." * Bryn: "I need more Alex! I need someone to give me more information!" * Ben: "I'm not an exposition dump! I can't come back into your life and you just try and use me! God." -- * Azu: Isn’t it ironic that we went to Rome to recover people and then we lost them anyway, just different ones. -- * Hamid: "But, I just--- I hope we get to stick together, Azu. Your friendship means a lot to me, and we've gone through so much and I want to just... Let's stay a team, you and me." * Azu: "I'm not letting go of you any time soon." * Hamid: "....OKAY, BATH!" Dice rolls and Mechanics * Azu and Hamid Sense Motive on Wilde: Natural 20 (23; Hamid), 14 (Azu) Plot Notes Category:Episode Category:Season 4